Cytogenetics Core is of major significance to the success of Projects 1, 2, 3 and Cores A and C. Its expertise draws on over 40 years of experience of the Research and Clinical Cytogenetics Laboratories at Oregon Health & Science University. These laboratories are recognized internationally for the very highest standards of academic cytogenetic excellence. Together, they have a staff of 25 technologists, research associates and post-docs studying approximately 8,000 blood, bone marrow, solid tumor, amniotic fluid, chorionic villus and other human and non-human tissue samples annually. Through their early efforts of test development, and over the last 15 years as the Cytogenetics Core for the current program project grant, these combined laboratories have become a national resource for Fanconi anemia testing and research.